Many enterprises have implemented a directory service to store and manage enterprise data, such as user data, user account data, group data, etc. The directory service can be hosted by a directory server and can store the enterprise data using a directory for all of the information in a single, network-accessible repository. The directory can be a directory that uses a lightweight directory access protocol (LDAP). The enterprise data may be used by client applications, such as email applications or authentication applications. For example, a user may log in to an operating system and an authentication application may verify the authentication data against data that is stored by the LDAP-based directory service.
Enterprise data can continuously change. For example, user data may be updated with a new email address or telephone number for a user. The directory server can receive the updates and change the enterprise data accordingly. Client applications may need to receive the updates as well to ensure that the client application data accurately reflects the updates made to the LDAP-based data managed by the directory server. Not all client applications, however, may use the lightweight directory access protocol and may not have a mechanism to receive and process the updates from an LDAP-based directory server. Client applications, other than LDAP-based clients, have no means to obtain the updates made to the LDAP-based data in a format that is compatible with the client.